Devil’s Pair
=Description= Sabra Delnar and Kevrioan’dai’Suul (or Kevro), more commonly known as the “Devil’s Pair” due to their resemblance to demons in all kinds of galactic cultures and the fact that they are rarely out of the other’s sight, are the leaders of a sizable pirate armada known as the Void Demons. The pair’s viciousness is tempered only by their cunning and skill for duplicity. More often than not, their enemies are outmaneuvered and destroyed by circumstances that the two put into motion. It is rare for them to do the dirty work themselves although they aren’t squeamish about any form of violence as long as it serves their purpose. =Skills= Sabra Weapons Of the pair, Sabra tends to enjoy inflicting more damage when it comes to weapons. She happens to also be a better shot than Kevro, but one wouldn't know it by her preference for projectile weapons that fire scattershot. This can be deceptive in more than one way as she is still very accurate and merely enjoys the collateral damage they cause. Melee *'Vibrocutlass' The vibrocutlass Sabra carries around with her is largely ceremonial as it marks her position as Lady of the Void Demons. It is a weapon she tends to use as a last resort, although one she can still do appreciable damage with. Projectile *'FWG-5 Flechette Pistol' A small, compact flechette launcher that has good penetration and stopping power, making it an ideal weapon for Sabra. Even though it is costly on ammo, she tends to use this weapon the most. *'Imperial Heavy Repeater' The Imperial heavy repeater is another favorite of Sabra’s as it provides her with two methods of dealing damage, the rapid-fire primary or the concussion grenade secondary. She enjoys the effects of both modes but usually won’t bring it out unless involved in a heavy firefight. *'Model MSD-32 Disruptor Pistol' The MSD-32 is an extremely rare disruptor that is often considered to be superior to every other disruptor on the market due to greater destructive power, less recharge time, and a higher capacity for ammo. How Sabra managed to get her hands on one is unknown, but she uses it quite frequently in close-quarter battles. Kevro Weapons Kevro favors a mix of power and deviousness to his arsenal. Although Sabra is the more outwardly violent one, Kevro can, in some ways, be more dangerous and violent. Many times his enemies are dead before they even realize they’ve been attacked. Melee *'Vibrocutlass' Kevro’s vibrocutlass is also considered ceremonial as it marks him as Lord of the Void Demons, but he tends to use it more often than Sabra as a way to gruesomely dispatch an enemy. He is much more skilled with it than Sabra is, both in technique and the power he can put behind his strokes. Projectile *'Gatling Gauntlets' Kevro’s gatling gauntlets, one on each wrist, are something he is rarely seen without, however most people don’t even realize what they are and write them off as Kevro being ostentatious. They are disguised to look like ordinary gold gauntlets, albeit thicker than most. Their true purpose is only revealed when hidden panels slide back to make a kill. *'DT-57 Heavy Blaster Pistol' Kevro’s DT-57 has one purpose and one purpose only: power. It’s meant for when he wants a kill to be nice and visible. In addition, as a large and highly noticeable weapon, it helps to distract his enemies from various other surprises that he might use instead. *'Gun of Command' The Hapan Gun of Command is Kevro’s most prized possession thanks to what it can do. For a man of his lack of scruples, the ability to make anyone do what he tells them to do is better than all the credits in the galaxy. He uses it often and to great effect. =History= Early History The two first met on Nar Shaddaa after Kevro was struck with wanderlust and left Devaron to see the galaxy. The exact circumstances of how they met is unknown, but the two have often described it as “love at first sight.” Afterwards, it was extremely rare to see one without the other, which would be a trait that would continue into the present day. They soon built up a reputation as effective, if overly violent, mercenaries on Nar Shaddaa. Their track record was so impressive that eventually the “Devil’s Pair,” as they started calling themselves, caught the eye of Nashka for a new group he was forming called the Dinkos. Fall of the Dinkos The Devil’s Pair eagerly joined Nashka’s cadre of skilled assassins and became two of the founding members, along with Nashka’s girlfriend, Caila, and the Barabel, Skarrek. As the group grew, the Devil’s Pair easily established themselves as being among the top tier in the organization from a roster of highly dangerous and deadly assassins. However, the two soon began to chafe at being under someone else’s command and knew they couldn’t simply leave, as Nashka never allowed anyone to leave the Dinkos alive. Those that deserted the organization had large bounties placed on them for other members to undertake. Knowing that they couldn’t contend with Nashka or some of the other assassins under his command, the Devil’s Pair concocted a way to split the Dinkos from within and then disappear in the ensuring chaos. They managed to frame Caila for treason and then coerce Skarrek into killing her. The resulting fight between Nashka and Skarrek, the two most powerful members of the Dinkos, effectively accomplished their goals. As Skarrek was banished, a large number of assassins who had sided with Skarrek left as well which gave the two the cover they needed to leave. Nashka put bounties out on everyone who had left, including the Devil’s Pair, but the aftermath after Skarrek’s expulsion was a blow that the Dinkos never quite recovered from. The few Dinkos that did try to collect on the Devil’s Pair bounty were not the highly skilled killers that would have been sent before and were easily dealt with. Neither Nashka or Skarrek discovered that the two had been responsible for everything. Demons of the Stars Now that they had acquired a formidable reputation from their time with the Dinkos, the Devil’s Pair decided to become even more ambitious. They joined up with the fearsome Cauldron Pirates with the secret intention from the very beginning to take over as the leaders. Once again through their treachery, they managed to violently oust the current pirate lord, Okazuna, and take over. All of the other possible contenders for Okazuna’s position were eliminated by various rivals beforehand to leave the Devil’s Pair effectively unopposed. As before with the Dinkos, their handiwork in everything was virtually impossible to trace back. The few remaining threats to their position after the Devil’s Pair took over were also unknowingly manipulated by them into attempting a coup, only to find that the two were already several steps ahead and more than ready. This seeming clairvoyance on the part of the Devil’s Pair made them highly feared among the pirates and quickly ended any talk about trying to replace them after the first few failed attempts. With the pirate armada firmly under their control, the Devil’s Pair renamed the Cauldron Pirates the Void Demons and turned the ragtag armada into a fearsome force to be reckoned with. Category:HalomekCategory:ZabrakCategory:DevaroniansCategory:Assassins